Mares
by Padmini
Summary: La stanza era satura di fumo. Sherlock, disteso mollemente sul divano, aspirò con meditata lentezza l'ultima boccata dell'ennesima sigaretta.
1. Sherlock Holmes

**Mares***

La stanza era satura di fumo.

Sherlock, disteso mollemente sul divano, aspirò con meditata lentezza l'ultima boccata dell'ennesima sigaretta. Il fumo, uscendo dalla sua bocca, disegnò seducenti spirali che l'uomo contemplò attentamente, prima di girarsi per spegnere il mozzicone nel posacenere ormai stracolmo.

Due, forse tre pacchetti. Non lo ricordava. Li aveva fumati così, uno dietro l'altro. John non c'era, quindi non avrebbe potuto rimproverarlo per aver maltrattato così i suoi polmoni. Avrebbe voluto, però, averlo lì. Gli sarebbe piaciuto che il suo migliore amico lo sgridasse per quel suo comportamento così infantile. Invece non c'era.

Sperava di poter nascondere la verità dietro la spessa coltre del fumo, ma quella bastarda era sempre lì. Dolorosamente solida, così grande da non poter essere ignorata.

Prese dal tavolino il pacchetto ormai vuoto e restò qualche istante a soppesarlo. Lo girò e cominciò a scuoterlo, come se i suoi sforzi potessero servire a far comparire magicamente un'altra sigaretta. Inutile. Avrebbe dovuto farci i conti, prima o poi. Non poteva rimandare. Si mise bruscamente a sedere e lo lanciò lontano con un grido di rabbia. Rabbia. Non era da lui. Eppure era la sola cosa che riuscisse a provare, in quel momento. Rabbia verso se stesso, rabbia verso John.

Si buttò di nuovo sul divano e si coprì gli occhi con il braccio.

Ripercorse mentalmente gli avvenimenti degli ultimi mesi, degli ultimi giorni. Quando tutto aveva cominciato ad andare storto?

_Una settimana prima_

Sherlock tamburellava nervosamente le dita sul ginocchio mentre il taxi procedeva ad un'andatura oltremodo scandalosa. Il traffico era intenso e non si poteva pretendere che andasse più veloce di così.

"Cerca di stare calmo" gli disse John scocciato per il comportamento del detective "Agitarti non ci porterà più velocemente a Scotland Yard"

"Lo so" ribatté lui piccato "Non ce la faccio. Sono troppo curioso e se questo imbecille" aggiunse indicando il taxista con il mento "Non fosse stato troppo impegnato a sognare il culo della sua amante avrebbe girato a sinistra all'incrocio e ora non ci troveremo imbottigliati in questo traffico assurdo"

John si massaggiò le tempie, cercando di mantenere la calma mentre il succitato taxista si mangiava una serie di epiteti per niente eleganti rivolti a Sherlock.

Finalmente, dopo un'interminabile mezz'ora, i due arrivarono a destinazione. Sherlock era tremendamente agitato e l'attesa non aveva migliorato la situazione. Aprì con violenza la porta dell'ufficio di Lestrade, il quale lo stava già aspettando per dargli i dettagli sull'ultimo caso.

"Era ora che arrivassi, freak" lo salutò Sally con un ghigno mentre Anderson se la rideva sotto i baffi "A dir la verità speravo che non venissi affatto"

"Anch'io vorrei tante cose" rispose lui con un sospiro "Per esempio che nel cervello di Anderson ci fosse qualche neurone funzionante, ma non si può avere tutto dalla vita"

L'uomo assunse un'espressione offesa e aprì la bocca per ribattere ma fu fermato sul nascere da Lestrade.

"Anderson, è più di mezz'ora che ti aspettano in laboratorio. Per favore, vai. Tu, Donovan puoi restare, ma stai zitta. Sherlock" disse poi rivolto al detective "Fino ad ora abbiamo preferito tenere la cosa segreta, ma ormai è diventata di proporzioni così grandi che non è più possibile nasconderla"

"Di cosa state parlando?" chiese John aggrottando la fronte.

"Un serial killer" rispose Greg con aria triste.

Gli occhi di Sherlock si illuminarono di eccitazione e di rabbia.

"Vuoi dire che mi hai tenuto nascosto un serial killer per tutto questo tempo?" domandò guardandolo minaccioso.

"Sherlock!" lo rimproverò John accigliato "Stiamo parlando di un serial killer e tu fai l'offeso?"

"Se mi avessero chiamato prima sarebbe stato meglio! Avrei fermato quel tizio prima di dargli il tempo di uccidere ancora!"

"Non è colpa nostra" disse Lestrade "In ogni caso siamo a conoscenza dei fatti solo da un paio di settimane"

"Com'è possibile?" domandò John ironico "C'è un serial killer che se ne va a spasso per Londra e voi lo scoprite solo ora?"

"Il fatto è che le sue vittime sono tutte barboni. Abbiamo trovato una specie di fossa comune. Stando alle analisi i primi morti risalgono a qualche mese fa. I più recenti sono della settimana scorsa. In tutto saranno una ventina"

"Dove sono i corpi?" chiese Sherlock, come se la cosa non lo toccasse minimamente.

"Abbiamo dovuto bruciarli" rispose Lestrade "Per le malattie. Molti dei corpi erano in stato di decomposizione molto avanzato. Abbiamo preso tutti i campioni del caso, comunque"

"Le cause dei decessi?"

"Arma da fuoco. Sempre. A sentire le analisi della balistica i colpi devono essere partiti da molto lontano. Probabilmente un cecchino molto esperto"

Sherlock unì i polpastrelli sotto il mento.

"Un cecchino esperto, eh?" si domandò mentre la sua mente già formulava la risposta "John, sono quasi sicuro che si tratti di Moran. Mycroft mi aveva assicurato di averlo eliminato, ma vai a fidarti di lui! Sicuramente mi sta lanciando una sfida. Sa bene che spesso mi servo di una rete di senza tetto e … John! mi stai ascoltando?"

Il dottore sembrava in un altro mondo. Aveva gli occhi fissi su Sherlock ma sembrava non vederlo. Tutto il suo corpo era rigido e la mano cominciò a tremargli impercettibilmente.

"John, cosa ti prende, ora?"

L'uomo parve riaversi. Scosse la testa, come per scacciare pensieri troppo tristi e si accigliò.

"Scusa tanto sai, signor sociopatico. Hai appena sentito che venti persone sono state uccise e reagisci come se non te ne fregasse nulla!"

"Infatti è così. Non mi interessa. Per me quei cadaveri sono solo una parte del mistero, un tassello che mi aiuterà a trovare quel serial killer. Niente di più"

"Avrei dovuto immaginarlo"

"Ti aspettavi una reazione diversa?"

"Sherlock, magari tra quei morti ci sono anche i senza tetto che ti aiutano! Li conoscevi, no?"

Il detective stava per ribattere, ma fu interrotto dall'ispettore.

"Sherlock, ho mandato i campioni rilevanti al laboratorio. Potrai lavorarci già stasera. Questo, invece" disse porgendogli un spesso dossier "È il resoconto dettagliato di quello che abbiamo trovato in quella fogna. Sono riportate, dove è stato possibile reperirle, le informazioni sui morti. Nome, sesso, epoca della morte. Sull'ora non siamo potuti essere molto precisi, purtroppo"

"Non fa nulla" rispose lui prendendo il fascicolo "Ci penserò io a rimediare alle vostre incompetenze"

Uscì sotto lo sguardo fulminante della Donovan mentre un imbarazzatissimo John cercava di scusarsi per conto suo.

"Avresti potuto essere un po' più gentile" gli disse sgridandolo come un bambino.

"Non c'è tempo per essere gentili, John. Cinquanta morti in pochi mesi. Ciò significa che il nostro uomo uccide con una frequenza impressionante. Il problema è: perché? Se è davvero una sfida da parte di Moran ha scelto un modo ben strano per attirare la mia attenzione!"

"Sei davvero convinto che sia lui?" gli chiese John.

"Non del tutto. Una volta letti questi fascicoli potrò farmi un'idea migliore in merito"

Quella sera Sherlock fu totalmente preso dalla lettura. Gli omicidi erano davvero seriali. Le vittime erano state uccise sempre dallo stesso tipo di proiettile e sempre con colpi mirati alla giugulare, con la precisione che solo un uomo altamente addestrato e con i nervi saldi poteva ottenere.

Non poteva dedurre nulla dalle ore dei decessi perché non erano riportate, ma scoprì che la regolarità degli omicidi era davvero impressionante. Uno a settimana. Prese il calendario e cominciò a segnare con una croce i giorni riportati sul documento. Stava per infilarsi il cappotto e andare al Barth's per vedere cosa avrebbe potuto ricavare da quei miseri campioni, quando qualcosa nel calendario lo colpì.

Gli omicidi, compiuti settimanalmente, non avevano un giorno fisso. Rimase senza parole. Non poteva crederci. Eppure era così evidente! Se non avesse pensato che fosse impossibile. Doveva avere più prove. In fin dei conti poteva trattarsi solo di una coincidenza!

Non andò a dormire. Uscì di corsa, portandosi dietro il calendario.

"Vado in laboratorio, John" disse scendendo le scale "Non aspettarmi alzato"

In taxi continuò a pensare a quello che aveva appena scoperto. La cosa lo aveva sconvolto. Era solo un'ipotesi, aveva bisogno di più dati per confermarla.

Entrò quasi correndo nel laboratorio ormai deserto vista l'ora tarda. Ad aspettarlo, debitamente conservati, c'erano i campioni mandati da Lestrade.

Restò in laboratorio, chino sul microscopio, per tutta la notte. Non ci fu modo di cavar niente da quei miseri resti. Si alzò di scatto, con la schiena dolorante per la scomoda posizione tenuta troppo a lungo e cominciò a imprecare, andando avanti e indietro per la stanza.

Non poteva verificare ciò che gli serviva da quei campioni. Troppo decomposti. Non c'era nulla di utile tra quelle tracce di terriccio. Sapeva bene dove vivevano quei disperati. Non poteva ricollegare la loro morte al sudiciume che si portavano addosso.

C'era una sola cosa che poteva fare. Prese il calendario e andò alla settimana in corso. Il giorno seguente sarebbe stato l'ideale per verificare la sua teoria.

Il giorno seguente aveva messo in atto il suo piano. Aveva seguito la sua preda lungo un percorso intricato, difficilmente ricollegabile con una meta. Il sospettato cambiava continuamente direzione, zigzagando, quasi per non farsi seguire. Aveva avuto dei sospetti? No, impossibile. Sherlock era riuscito a dissimulare la sua ansia per tutto il giorno. John ogni tanto lo guardava di sbieco ma non diceva nulla.

Alla fine lo aveva trovato. Dopo aver controllato – con non sufficiente perizia – che qualcuno non lo seguisse, l'obiettivo aveva aperto a calci la porta di un vecchio palazzo fatiscente. Aveva salito le scale di fretta e si era fermato solo sul tetto. Aveva buttato a terra una grande borsa nera, dalla quale aveva estratto un fucile di precisione. Sherlock lo aveva seguito come un gatto. Non poteva sospettare di essere pedinato.

"Ti ho visto" gli disse l'uomo montando l'arma "Puoi venire fuori"

"Ti ho scoperto" disse ad alta voce "Non andrai più avanti di così"

La bocca dell'uomo si increspò in un sorriso beffardo.

"Hai davvero intenzione di denunciarmi?" chiese come se avesse la presunzione di conoscere già la risposta.

Sherlock non rispose. In effetti non ci aveva pensato. Aveva sperato, per tutto il tempo, di essersi sbagliato.

"Come mi hai scoperto?" gli chiese lui.

"Sono state due le cose che mi hanno messo in allarme" rispose Sherlock avanzando lentamente verso di lui "La prima è stata la tua reazione a Scotland Yard. Eri troppo strano. Non è la prima volta che abbiamo a che fare con un serial killer e non avevi mai reagito così"

"Bene, bravo. Temo di non essere riuscito a trattenermi"

"Eri orgoglioso del tuo lavoro?" gli chiese lui senza riuscire a contenere il disgusto nella voce.

"Si, si può dire di si" rispose lui con noncuranza "L'altro indizio?"

"Tutti gli omicidi corrispondono ai tuoi turni di notte" rispose il detective tristemente "All'inizio ho pensato ad una coincidenza, ma era troppo evidente! Non poteva essere un caso. Avrei detto così se si fosse trattato di una o due corrispondenze, ma tutte! John! Tutte le morti si sono verificate mentre tu eri fuori casa per lavoro! Per arrivare in ambulatorio non ci vuole più di mezz'ora. Non potevo sapere che uscivi di casa in anticipo perché non conoscevo i tuoi orari. Così ho chiamato Sarah e mi ha confermato che il turno di notte inizia sempre a mezzanotte. Perché uscivi un'ora e mezza prima? Per uccidere! Che cieco sono stato!"

Sherlock digrignò i denti in una smorfia di dolore. Davvero non si sarebbe mai aspettato di dover denunciare il suo migliore amico. Con chi aveva vissuto fino a quel momento? Un falso, un criminale, un assassino. Gli erano sempre piaciuti, i serial killer. Sempre imprevedibili, sempre diversi. Riuscivano a mettere alla prova la sua intelligenza. In quel caso, però, fece un eccezione. Non riusciva a sopportare l'idea che il suo migliore amico, l'unico uomo sulla faccia della terra per cui avesse provato affetto e fiducia, potesse essere un assassino. Cosa era andato storto in lui? Che meccanismo si era inceppato? Era colpa sua? Era stato così preso da se stesso e dai casi da non rendersi conto del suo cambiamento?

"Cosa farai, ora?" gli chiese appoggiando il fucile ormai montato sulla spalla "Mi denuncerai sul serio? Chiamerai Lestrade?"

"Cosa potresti fare per impedirmelo?"

"Potrei spararti!" rispose lui con una risatina isterica.

"Non lo farai" disse lui, senza realmente credere alle sue parole.

"Non ci scommettere" rispose John puntando l'arma verso Sherlock.

Il detective chiuse gli occhi. Gli andava bene morire così. sarebbe stato sempre meglio di vivere con quell'angoscia. Sentì un colpo partire, ma non provò dolore. Quando aprì gli occhi vide John steso a terra tenersi la mano sanguinante. Si voltò. Dietro di lui c'era Lestrade con la pistola puntata.

"Grazie per avermi chiamato" gli disse l'ispettore abbassando l'arma.

"Grazie per avermi salvato" rispose Sherlock con un sospiro.

"Non ci posso credere" disse Greg scuotendo la testa "Non posso credere che John …"

"Stia zitto!" urlò Sherlock "Stia zitto!"

Non voleva sentire quelle parole. Aver assistito di persona alla verità era stato tremendo. Non gli servivano altre conferme verbali.

Nel frattempo due agenti stavano trascinando via John, ammanettato e urlante.

"Ti credi tanto furbo, eh Sherlock? Vedrai che un giorno arriverà qualcuno più furbo di te e ti annienterà! Vedrai!"

_Presente_

Tolse il braccio dalla faccia. La casa era ancora piena di fumo. Non aveva voglia di alzarsi ma si costrinse a farlo perché cominciavano a lacrimargli gli occhi. Si alzò e andò ad aprire la finestra. Il fumo cominciò a uscire lentamente. Stava per prendere in mano il violino quando la sua attenzione fu attratta dalla porta che si apriva. Chi poteva essere? La signora Hudson era in visita ad una cugina e John … John era altrove. Rinchiuso per scontare le sue riprovevoli colpe.

Prese il frustino da cavallo e si appostò dietro la porta del bagno per poter aggredire il misterioso visitatore. Dal rumore intuì che doveva portare due borse di plastica, come quelle che si usano per fare la spesa. Cosa trasportava l'intruso? Armi?

Strinse più forte il frustino tra le mani e si preparò all'attacco, quando un urlo spazientito lo bloccò.

"Sherlock! Dove diavolo sei!" urlò l'uomo entrando "Senti che puzza! Eppure ti avevo detto di stare attento! Hai fatto bruciare lo sformato!"

Sherlock uscì dal bagno e si diresse in cucina. Chinato sul forno, dal quale usciva una tossica nube di fumo nero, c'era John. Aveva appoggiato le buste della spesa sul tavolo e teneva in mano i resti neri carbonizzati di quella che doveva essere la loro cena.

"John?" chiese stupito "Ma cosa …?"

"Ti avevo chiesto di badare allo sformato mentre andavo a fare la spesa" lo sgridò lui "Mi può stare anche bene che non aiuti nelle faccende domestiche, ma almeno questo potevi degnarti di farlo! Dovevi solo spegnere il forno! Avevo anche messo il timer!"

Tossendo e imprecando John allontanò quello che rimaneva dello sformato sul davanzale perché si raffreddasse. In quell'istante Sherlock capì. Sul tavolino davanti al divano non c'era nessun posacenere stracarico di mozziconi. Il fumo proveniva dal forno, non dalle sigarette. Non c'erano stati omicidi di barboni. Incredibile come la mente possa lavorare, quali immagini strane e contorte possa creare.

"Mi devo essere addormentato" disse voltandosi, per nascondere il rossore che gli stava imporporando le guance.

Era arrossito per l'imbarazzo ma soprattutto per la gioia. John, il suo John, il suo piccolo riccio, non era un assassino. Non lo sarebbe mai stato. Era stato solo un incubo.

*Sono i demoni che, secondo la mitologia, visitano i dormienti portando loro gli incubi. Da questo la parola inglese nightmare.


	2. Mycroft Holmes

Mycroft Holmes, seduto sulla sua comoda poltrona al Diogenes Club, sfogliava distrattamente le pagine del giornale del mattino. Era una mattina noiosa, quella. Nessuna chiamata allarmata da parte di qualche ministro. Era tutto sotto controllo, così lui avrebbe potuto, finalmente, concedersi un po' di riposo.

Ne aveva bisogno, davvero. Non pensava al riposo fisico. Con il suo lavoro non aveva mai occasione di stancarsi veramente da quel punto di vista.

Il riposo di cui necessitava era mentale. Troppi problemi, troppe dinamiche da tenere sotto controllo, troppe persone da seguire attentamente. Soprattutto uno. Suo fratello. Quell'irresponsabile di suo fratello era colui che più di tutti era capace di metterlo in ansia.

Si atteggiava da grande detective ma lui sapeva che in realtà aveva bisogno di essere seguito molto da vicino.

Uno dei camerieri attirò la sua attenzione toccandogli discretamente l'avambraccio e gli porse un biglietto da visita. Lo riconobbe immediatamente. Era quello della dottoressa Smith. Cosa poteva volere da lui dopo tutti quegli anni? Si allarmò. C'era un solo motivo per cui la dottoressa lo poteva contattare.

Si alzò di scatto dalla poltrona e si diresse verso la stanza degli ospiti, il solo luogo in tutto il club dove fosse permesso parlare.

Mentre saliva le scale pensava al passato. Quante volte aveva vissuto quell'angoscia. Quante volte aveva sperato che fosse l'ultima. Quante volte aveva sospirato, alla fine, constatando che tutto era andato bene.

In quel momento, però, regnava l'ansia. Dentro di lui sapeva che le sue preoccupazioni si sarebbero sciolte come neve al sole. Sarebbe accaduto dopo, però. Esisteva pur sempre quella percentuale di dubbio. Il dubbio che non lo mollava mai. Avrebbe potuto rilassarsi, dopo? Come si sarebbero risolte le cose, ora? Come lo avrebbe trovato?

La dottoressa Susan Smith lo aspettava in piedi davanti alla finestra. Guardava fuori e si tormentava le mani, forse cercando il modo migliore di dirgli la verità. Quale verità? Era quello che lo spaventava di più.

La donna non si era ancora accorta della sua presenza, così lui ne approfittò per cercare di dedurre da lei la situazione prima che potesse parlare.

Aveva i capelli leggermente spettinati, legati in uno chignon evidentemente fatto di fretta. I vestiti erano, chiaramente, quelli del giorno prima. Non era truccata, tutto in lei evidenziava che era uscita di casa di fretta, senza curare i particolari, come era solita fare. Magari era anche il suo giorno libero. Eppure qualcosa, o qualcuno, l'avevano indotta a lasciar perdere i suoi intenti di svago personale per recarsi personalmente da lui. Una chiamata nel cuore della notte, le palesi occhiaie segnalavano che non doveva aver dormito per più di quattro ore.

"Buongiorno dottoressa Smith" si presentò alla fine.

La donna si girò di scatto, colta di sorpresa. Non l'aveva sentito entrare.

"Buongiorno signor Holmes" disse lei sospirando, cercando di alleviare un po' la tensione che le cresceva dentro.

"Cos'è successo?" chiese l'uomo "Me lo dica senza tanti preamboli"

"Quello che temevamo, signor Holmes" rispose lei mestamente, abbassando la testa, come se all'improvviso il disegno sul tappeto fosse diventato interessantissimo.

"Si spieghi meglio" insistette Mycroft piegando leggermente la testa di lato "Sono tante le cose che ci aspettavamo da lui, non mi faccia stare in ansia"

La donna esitò un istante, poi alzò la testa e guardò il suo interlocutore dritto negli occhi.

"Overdose" disse infine, sospirando come se si fosse tolta un peso "Abbiamo fatto il possibile per salvarlo, ma è morto un paio di ore fa"

Un colpo al cuore. Fece due passi indietro, tramortito da quella notizia.

"Dove l'avete trovato?" chiese Mycroft, mordendosi il labbro, cercando di ricacciare indietro il dolore.

"In un vicolo dell'East End" rispose lei fuggendo dallo sguardo inquisitorio di lui.

A Mycroft, però, non importava granché del luogo dove era avvenuto il fatto. Gli importava di lui. Solo di _Lui_. Di _Lui_ che non avrebbe più potuto proteggere. Di _Lui_, con cui non avrebbe più potuto litigare. Di _Lui_, al quale non avrebbe più potuto sorridere di nascosto, vedendolo allontanarsi, come un padre che guarda il figlio andare a giocare. Di _Lui_, che non avrebbe più visto. Davvero, stavolta.

"Dov'è?" chiese con voce atona.

Si strinse le braccia dietro la schiena, un inutile tentativo di resistere a tutto quello, a quello tsunami emotivo così devastante e inaspettato. Inaspettato? Forse no. Sapeva. Lui sapeva che sarebbe finita così. Eppure aveva vigilato così bene! Dove aveva sbagliato? Dove?

Lo aveva fatto tenere sotto controllo dai suoi migliori uomini, aveva monitorato il suo conto in banca. Era quasi sicuro che non avesse denaro liquido di cui non potesse venire a conoscenza. Non sufficiente per un'overdose, comunque. Inoltre c'era John. John! Anche lui avrebbe dovuto impedire tutto questo! Avrebbe dovuto fermarlo! Arrestare questa sua autodistruzione!

"Ora si trova all'obitorio del Bart's" rispose lei avviandosi verso la porta, ansiosa di fuggire il prima possibile da quella stanza "Mi scusi ma ora devo proprio andare. Dovrà recarsi lì entro stasera per identificare il corpo"

Mycroft annuì mentre la donna si precipitava letteralmente fuori dalla stanza.

Finalmente solo, Mycroft si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di dare un senso a quello che aveva appena sentito.

_Alla fine l'hai fatto, brutto bastardo! Hai voluto giocare col fuoco e hai finito con il farti bruciare vivo. Sapevamo entrambi che sarebbe finita così, un giorno._

_Quindici anni prima_

Il telefono aveva squillato a lungo ma lui non si era degnato di rispondere, preso com'era dallo studio di quel trattato che lo aveva tenuto sveglio tutta la notte. Alla fine, per impedire che quel suono ripetitivo e martellante lo facesse diventare pazzo, alzò la cornetta. Un presentimento si fece strada dentro di lui con la velocità e l'intensità di una scarica elettrica.

"Pronto?" disse, temendo la risposta.

"Signor Holmes? Mycroft Holmes?" domandò la voce dall'altra parte del telefono. Una voce di donna. Una voce conosciuta.

"Sono io" rispose semplicemente "Dottoressa Smith, è lei?"

"Sono io, Mycroft" rispose lei con un sospiro, cercando conforto in quell'intimità che ormai li legava "Puoi venire in clinica? È urgente"

"Si tratta di mio fratello, vero?" domandò lui, pur conoscendo già la risposta.

"Purtroppo si" rispose la donna tristemente. Anche se non la vedeva, poteva intuire di quanti anni doveva essere invecchiata. Nonostante nessun legame di sangue la connettesse a lui o alla sua famiglia, soffriva ogni volta in cui doveva dare una brutta notizia. Soffriva per i suoi pazienti e soffriva per i parenti. Era una donna molto emotiva. Troppo emotiva. Qualche volta Mycroft si era chiesto come mai avesse scelto proprio quella professione.

L'aveva conosciuta due anni prima, quando aveva convinto un recalcitrante Sherlock a farsi ricoverare in quella clinica per disintossicarsi dalla cocaina. C'era stata subito intesa tra i due. Solo Mycroft in famiglia sapeva del problema del fratello e se ne era fatto carico. Susan aveva capito in che situazione quel giovane si era cacciato e aveva cercato di aiutarlo come meglio aveva potuto.

La stanza odorava di disinfettante e brodo di pollo. Sherlock era disteso sul lettino della sua camera singola e sembrava osservare il soffitto. Lo vedeva? Difficile a dirsi.

"Sherlock …" cominciò Mycroft "Perché?"

Il ragazzo sembrò ridestarsi da pensieri molto profondi. Sbatté gli occhi un paio di volte e volse il viso verso il fratello.

"Perché cosa?" domandò come se il problema non fosse suo.

"Perché ti fai questo, Sherlock? Che bisogno hai di distruggerti così?"

"Non mi distruggo" rispose lui lasciando andare un lungo sospiro "Non sono così stupido. Uso una soluzione al sette per cento. Assolutamente non letale né dannosa"

"Lo sarà se continui ad iniettartela così spesso, Sherlock!"

Il ragazzo, non senza alcune difficoltà, si mise a sedere.

"Non ti riguarda" lo aggredì, alzando la voce e aggrottando la fronte con espressione minacciosa "Perciò vattene. Avrai di meglio da fare che stare dietro ad un drogato come me, giusto?"

"Sherlock … ti prego. Sai bene che io …"

"Vattene, Mycroft. Sto bene. Starò bene. Non mi serve la tua pietà. Non mi serve la pietà di nessuno"

Mycroft si girò e fece qualche passo per raggiungere la porta. Sherlock, intuendo che il fratello aveva rinunciato a porgli inutili domande, si era rilassato. Si era abbandonato nuovamente sui cuscini, lasciando andare un lungo sospiro.

Fu lì che la vide. Quell'espressione. Quell'espressione di infinita e inconsolabile tristezza. Quella che aveva imparato a conoscere sul viso del fratello quando qualcosa lo colpiva negativamente. Come quando i suoi compagni di classe, alle elementari, lo chiamavano 'Strambo' e lo esiliavano dai loro giochi. Come quando i professori lo deridevano davanti alla classe, troppo preoccupati di mantenere la loro aurea di rispettabilità invece di dedicarsi al nutrimento di una giovane mente così brillante. Come quando si sentiva solo. Terribilmente solo. Una solitudine incolmabile, irrisolvibile. Così ci provava con la droga. Un modo come un altro per tappare quella voragine che sentiva al centro del petto e che sembrava portare via tutto, come un buco nero, lasciando il vuoto intorno a sé. Anche Sherlock avrebbe voluto sparire? Risucchiato da quella forza misteriosa, da quel vortice dal quale era impossibile sfuggire? Era davvero impossibile?

Se ci fosse stato un modo, Mycroft l'avrebbe trovato. Anche se Sherlock non l'avesse voluto, e sapeva benissimo che non lo voleva, lo avrebbe aiutato. Lo avrebbe trascinato via da quell'abisso, da quel baratro infernale al quale si era pericolosamente affacciato. Lo avrebbe portato via da lì. Dal dolore, dalla solitudine.

Con il passare degli anni le cose non erano migliorate. Era uscito e rientrato in quella clinica e ormai lui e la dottoressa Smith si conoscevano bene. Bastava che lei gli presentasse il biglietto da visita per fargli capire che Sherlock si era messo nei guai un'altra volta; e ogni volta era sempre peggio, come se il mostro che lo inseguiva crescesse di giorno in giorno e lui necessitasse di armi sempre più potenti per poterlo, se non sconfiggere, almeno tenere a bada.

Finalmente, poi, era arrivato John. Aveva veramente creduto che il dottore avrebbe potuto curare il cuore di suo fratello. Quel cuore che Sherlock si ostinava a ripetere di non possedere. Quel cuore che, dopo tante, troppe sofferenze, aveva deciso di scioperare. Non avrebbe più permesso al suo proprietario di farlo soffrire così. Non più. Troppe volte era stato spezzato. Troppe volte lo avevano fatto sanguinare. Ora basta. Si sarebbe dovuto arrangiare senza di lui.

Così Sherlock aveva cominciato a vivere senza il suo cuore. Per non soffrire più. Gli sguardi denigratori della gente, il modo in cui si rivolgevano a lui, quel soprannome – Strambo - che troppo spesso gli affibbiavano. Erano tutte cose che non potevano fargli più male, ormai. Il suo cuore aveva smesso di funzionare.

Quello che Mycroft non sapeva era il pericolo che John poteva costituire per Sherlock. Con la sua semplicità, con il modo in cui accettava Sherlock per quello che era, con la sua infinita pazienza, aveva aperto un varco nell'armatura che il suo cuore si era costruito. Un varco pericoloso. Insieme all'affetto del dottore potevano entrare anche le lance degli altri. Lance che stavolta, trovandolo scoperto ed indifeso, lo avrebbero dilaniato. Annientato per sempre.

Infine era successo. Quello che più temeva era accaduto.

Ricaccio indietro le lacrime. Non era quello il momento di lasciarsi andare a stupidi sentimentalismi. Ora doveva solo seguire le pratiche burocratiche. Doveva andare all'obitorio, riconoscere il cadavere del fratello, firmare le carte e contattare le pompe funebri. Avrebbe pensato lui ad organizzare il funerale.

La parte più difficile sarebbe arrivata dopo. Come dirlo ai genitori? Come dirgli ciò che teneva loro nascosto da più di quindici anni? Sarebbe stato in grado di reggere lo sguardo distrutto di sua madre? Come avrebbe risposto agli occhi carichi di rimprovero di suo padre? Come gli avrebbe spiegato che Sherlock, il loro adorato figlio, aveva scelto la via dell'autodistruzione?

Poi, naturalmente, c'erano gli amici da avvisare. Non erano molti. Qualcuno a Scotland Yard. Quell'ispettore Lestrade di cui Sherlock parlava spesso. Molly doveva esserne già a conoscenza. La signora Hudson. Poi John. Oddio, come avrebbe sofferto! Lo avrebbe accusato, gli avrebbe addossato tutta la colpa. Fatica inutile. Mycroft se la sentiva già addosso, come una cappa spessa e opprimente, lo costringeva a camminare a capo chino verso i suoi doveri.

Strinse con più forza i braccioli della poltrona, come per cercare di raccogliere la forza necessaria per alzarsi, per cercare di andare avanti. Doveva farlo, almeno per lui, per salutarlo in modo decente.

La macchina lo lasciò fuori dall'edificio e sparì dietro l'angolo. Anche Mycroft avrebbe voluto seguire Anthea. Avrebbe voluto essere ovunque tranne che lì. Scosse le spalle, fissò lo sguardo su un punto immaginario davanti a sé ed entrò. Gli occhi erano fermi, decisi. La mano, invece, lo tradiva. Tremando svelava i suoi sentimenti più intimi. Nessuno se ne sarebbe accorto. Solo Sherlock. Purtroppo non era lì per farglielo notare. Non avrebbe potuto notare più nulla in quel mondo. Mai più.

Percorse i corridoi che lo avrebbero portato all'obitorio quasi di corsa. All'apparenza stava camminando normalmente, come un comune gentiluomo, in realtà il suo passo era leggermente accelerato. Da dietro i vetri della stanza intravide Molly. Sembrava tranquilla. Il trauma doveva essere stato bello forte, per lei. Forse era stato così devastante da shockarla totalmente.

"Salve signor Holmes" lo salutò cordialmente la donna, quando fu entrato "La dottoressa Smith mi ha detto che deve riconoscere un cadavere"

"È così" rispose lui rigidamente, tentando di mascherare la tensione che ormai stava per sfociare.

Stava per chiederle di lasciarlo solo, quando entrò un'infermiera.

"Dottoressa Hooper" la chiamò "La vogliono al telefono"

"Arrivo" disse Molly sottovoce "Torno subito, signor Holmes" gli disse prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Mycroft si avvicinò cautamente al corpo nascosto dal lenzuolo. Era arrivato il momento che tanto temeva. Avrebbe visto suo fratello non più sotto le lenzuola del letto della clinica. Da sotto quel lenzuolo non si poteva più tornare indietro. Aveva ormai oltrepassato la linea di non ritorno. Uno strappo secco. Non voleva scoprirlo poco alla volta. Voleva la verità nuda e cruda e tutta in un solo momento. Afferrò il lembo della stoffa sotto la quale giaceva Sherlock, contò mentalmente fino a tre e tirò con forza.

Quello che vide lo lasciò senza parole. Letteralmente senza fiato. Sotto di lui, con la pelle ormai prossima alla necrosi, giaceva un uomo. Aveva i capelli neri, tagliati corti. Sul naso pronunciato si vedevano i segni degli occhiali. Con la mano tremante gli aprì un occhio. Le iridi erano azzurre, ma non quel meraviglioso azzurro – verde che caratterizzava gli occhi di Sherlock.

La dottoressa Smith non vedeva Sherlock da quasi sette anni. Doveva averlo scambiato per qualcun altro. Stava per lasciarsi andare, quando Molly rientrò.

"Mi hanno telefonato dalla clinica dove lavora la dottoressa Smith" disse "Sono riusciti a ricomporre i documenti che aveva addosso. Si chiamava Eddy Thompson. La famiglia sarà qui tra poco. Sinceramente non so perché abbia chiamato lei per il riconoscimento. Mi dispiace averle fatto fare il viaggio a vuoto"

"Non fa niente Molly" rispose lui cercando di controllare la voce "Non fa niente. Piuttosto, Sherlock è qui oggi?"

"Sì. È in laboratorio. Lavora su quei campioni da ore, ormai. Può provare lei a dirgli di staccare un po' … magari l'ascolta"

"Sarebbe bello se mi ascoltasse, una volta" rispose l'uomo ridacchiando tra sé e sé mentre usciva dalla stanza, cercando di non far risultare la sua risata troppo isterica.

Sherlock era ancora piegato sul microscopio. Pesanti occhiaie gli segnavano il viso e ormai anche lui, per tutta la volontà che potesse metterci, era arrivato al limite delle forze. Si allontanò dalle lenti e si stropicciò gli occhi stanchi, quando vide entrare Mycroft.

"Cosa vuoi?" gli chiese trattenendo uno sbadiglio.

L'uomo non rispose. Si avvicinò al fratello con passi lenti e misurati. Sembrava incerto sul da farsi, quasi timoroso.

"Mycroft, per piacere!" lo apostrofò massaggiandosi le tempie "Non ho tempo per i tuoi giochetti. Ho da fare, adesso. Se hai qualcosa da dirmi, fallo velocemente e vattene. Se invece sei qui solo per scocciare, puoi andartene subi …"

Non fece in tempo a finire la parola, che Mycroft gli fu addosso. Coprì con pochi e rapidi passi gli ultimi metri che gli separavano e lo abbracciò.

"Che fai? Mycroft, lasciami!" disse Sherlock cercando di liberarsi dalla presa del fratello. Più lui si dimenava, però, più Mycroft stringeva "Si può sapere cosa diavolo ti prende?"

All'improvviso tutta la tensione accumulata quel pomeriggio lo travolse come un fiume in piena. Quel fiume, filtrando attraverso tutti i pensieri formulati in quelle poche ore di pura e devastante angoscia, sfociò dai suoi occhi.

Grosse, calde, benefiche lacrime solcarono il suo viso e scossero il suo corpo. Solo Sherlock, solo il suo piccolo fratellino, poteva indurlo in quello stato.

Sherlock lo lasciò fare, sconvolto dalla reazione così inaspettata del fratello. Non sapeva cosa gli fosse successo, ma doveva essere grave. Anche lui si lasciò andare a quell'abbraccio e lo ricambiò. Si sentiva protetto, tutta la freddezza con la quale i due uomini si trattavano sembrava essersi dissolta sotto l'influsso balsamico di quelle lacrime.

Dopo pochi interminabili minuti, Mycroft si staccò. Con le mani teneva saldamente le spalle di Sherlock. Aveva ancora gli occhi rossi dal pianto, ma avevano ripreso quell'aspetto tra il minaccioso e il paterno che Sherlock conosceva bene.

"Mi raccomando" disse scuotendolo delicatamente, prima di lasciarlo. Si avviò verso la porta, con il cuore leggero e l'ombrello che gli girava allegramente tra le dita "Ti tengo d'occhio" gli disse poi, prima di sparire dietro la porta, mentre Sherlock, perplesso, ritornava ad osservare il microscopio.


	3. John Watson

"Dottore! Dottore!"

Una voce di donna mi riporta alla realtà. Quello, e il dolore lancinante che avverto alla spalla. Mi sono di nuovo addormentato appoggiato alla scrivania. Maledizione! Sherlock ha suonato il violino fino a notte tarda, e quando sono riuscito a prendere sonno era ormai l'alba. Avrò dormito sì e no tre ore, ma mi sembrano ancora meno. Ieri, poi, avevo doppi o turno perché Sarah era malata e ho dovuto sostituirla.

Mi stiracchio e cerco di ignorare i muscoli indolenziti per la scomoda posizione.

"Sì?" chiedo "Oh, Sarah, stai meglio?" chiedo alla donna che è appena entrata.

"Molto meglio, grazie" mi risponde lei "Ti sei addormentato di nuovo? C'è un paziente che ti sta aspettando"

"Fallo entrare" dico stropicciandomi gli occhi "Non ho dormito granché stanotte. Sherlock mi ha tenuto sveglio con il suo violino"

"Certo, certo" mi dice lei. Mi sembra che mi stia guardando con una certa commiserazione, ma potrei sbagliarmi.

La giornata prosegue e, grazie a mezza dozzina di caffè belli forti, riesco a tirare avanti fino a sera. So che non fa troppo bene alla salute, ma non ho potuto farne a meno. Mi sono fatto preparare un thermos e l'ho consumato nel giro di un paio d'ore, bevendone un po' ogni volta che sentivo le palpebre cominciare a chiedere pietà. Le ore successive le ho trascorse con un gran mal di testa, ma almeno ero sveglio.

Ora voglio solo andare a casa e riposarmi. Prima, purtroppo, dovrò fare la spesa. Sherlock, nonostante non abbia casi in questo periodo, non si sarà degnato di uscire di casa per andare in un noioso supermercato!

Sono carico di buste della spesa e sono stanchissimo. Non vedo l'ora di potermi buttare sulla mia soffice e comoda poltrona affianco al camino. Prima dovrò sistemare la roba che ho comprato al suo posto, nei vari scaffali e nel frigo, sempre che Sherlock non lo abbia riempito con i suoi strani esperimenti, cosa assai probabile.

Sto camminando, anzi, sto arrancando sul marciapiede per raggiungere la fermata della metropolitana (solo Sherlock può permettersi di prendere il taxi ogni volta che vuole) quando un'auto si ferma vicino a me. Mycroft! Ci mancava solo lui! Il finestrino si abbassa e una donna mi invita a salire.

"Salve, dottore, vuole un passaggio?" mi dice facendomi l'occhiolino.

"Va bene" dico io con un sospiro. Come potrei sottrarmi?

Mentre mi avvicino, lei mi apre la portiera in fianco a lei. Salgo. Di solito Mycroft mi fa salire dietro. Strano.

"Ha fatto la spesa, dottore? Cos'ha comprato di buono?"

Ha voglia di fare conversazione?

"Un petto di pollo, qualche cespo di insalata, dei funghi e del riso. Ah, anche il latte! Sherlock ne beve a litri e non si degna mai di comprarlo"

Lei ridacchia e scuote la testa. Non capisco. Dove mi sta portando? Non sembra la strada che mi porta al solito luogo dove mi incontro con il maggiore degli Holmes. Svolta in Upper Wimpole Street e si ferma al numero due. *

"Siamo arrivati dottore" mi dice lei con un sorriso "La ringrazio ancora per l'aiuto che mi ha dato. Non avrei saputo come fare senza di lei. Mio figlio sta molto meglio grazie alla medicina che gli ha prescritto"

La guardo allibito. Allora è una mia paziente? Non ne ho memoria, ma se lei dice così sarà vero! Con tutta la gente che vedo, è normale che possa dimenticarmi di qualcuno, no?

Scendo dall'auto e mi guardo attorno. Strano posto per incontrare Mycroft. Strano anche il fatto che mi abbia fatto prelevare da una mia paziente! Che sia invece una sua spia? Forse per questo non me ne ricordo! Mi infilo istintivamente la mano in tasca, tentando di non far cadere le borse e ci trovo una chiave. Non la riconosco. Non è quella del 221B di Baker Street. In effetti io ora non sono nemmeno in Baker Street. Probabilmente me l'ha infilata la donna mentre ero distratto.

Se mi ha lasciato qui davanti, un motivo ci sarà! Mi avvicino alla porta al numero 2 e infilo la chiave nella toppa. Entra! La giro e la porta si apre. Non so perché, ma questo luogo ha un'aria familiare.

Esploro le varie stanze e mi rendo conto, con sgomento, di riconoscere un sacco di cose. C'è il mio portatile, appoggiato sopra il tavolo, c'è anche il servizio da tè che mi ha regalato Harry per il mio compleanno.

Cosa vuol dire? Abbiamo traslocato e Sherlock si è dimenticato di informarmi? O forse me ne sono dimenticato? Sento che il mal di testa aumenta di minuto in minuto.

Appoggio le buste della spesa sopra il tavolo, fortunatamente sgombro di provette ed esperimenti. Sempre più strano. Anche di Sherlock non c'è traccia. Non c'è la sua veste da camera abbandonata sopra una poltrona. Non c'è il suo violino, non c'è neanche la custodia. Anche il teschio è sparito. Mi domando dove sia finito quel pazzo.

Cominciò a frugare tra i sacchetti e mi meraviglio nel constatare di sapere perfettamente dove vanno tutte le cose che ho comprato. Per prima cosa apro il frigo. Mi preparo psicologicamente ad un incontro ravvicinato con occhi, pollici o rotule, ma non c'è nulla. Due uova, una ciotola con una non meglio identificata salsa, un broccolo in fondo al cassetto delle verdure.

Stipo il cibo al suo posto e mi butto in poltrona. Non ho neanche la forza di prepararmi un tè e, sinceramente, adesso non ne ho voglia. Ho solo bisogno di riposarmi, magari di una doccia bella calda, ma non ora. Ora non riesco a muovere nemmeno un muscolo. Chiudo gli occhi e mi rilasso.

Mi risveglio dopo qualche ora. Ormai è buio. Guardo l'ora. Sono quasi le otto. Sono ancora stanco, ma la fame comincia a farsi sentire. Una doccia. Prima di tutto una doccia.

Mi avvio stancamente in bagno e mi infilo sotto il getto caldo. Ahh! Ci voleva proprio! L'acqua scorre benefica sulla mia pelle e sembra portarsi via anche l'ultimo residuo di mal di testa. Dovrò prendere una pastiglia di acido acetilsalicilico dopo cena.

Ancora in accappatoio vado in cucina. Sherlock non è ancora tornato. Sarà via per qualche sua indagine. Capita che stia fuori casa per giorni, ma almeno un SMS poteva mandarmelo!

Vado in camera a vestirmi e passo casualmente davanti allo specchio. Baffi? Sono baffi quelli? Io non ho mai portato i baffi! Perché non me ne sono accorto prima? Me li tocco. Li tiro leggermente. Ahia! Sono veri! Non è uno scherzo di Sherlock, che magari me li ha appiccicati in faccia mentre dormivo. Sono proprio miei!

Bene. È tutto chiaro. Devo aver avuto un'amnesia. Che sia Alzheimer? No, sono troppo giovane per quello. Devo essermi perso qualcosa. Mi vesto e torno di là. Mi cucino velocemente una frittata. Ho così tanta fame che mi mangerei una gallina intera!

Calmati i morsi della fame, cerco di calmare anche le preoccupazioni della mente. Mi siedo in poltrona e prendo il cellulare. Devo chiamare Sherlock. Ho bisogno di sapere dov'è. Cerco il suo numero in rubrica ma non lo trovo. Strano, non ricordo di averlo cancellato. Piano B. Cerco il numero di Mycroft. Almeno lui saprà dov'è suo fratello! Sa anche quante volte va al bagno al giorno! Panico. Non c'è neanche quello.

Cosa sta succedendo? Maledizione! Cosa sta succedendo?

Non ne ho voglia, ma mi costringo ad andare a Scotland Yard. In taxi, stavolta. Nonostante l'ora tarda, trovo qualcuno che mi accoglie.

"Buonasera, sto cercando l'Ispettore Lestrade" dico cominciando a togliermi la giacca, sicuro che tra poco Greg mi accoglierà nel suo ufficio.

"Chi?" mi chiede l'agente di guardia, senza mascherare la sorpresa.

"L'ispettore Lestrade!" ripeto io. Comincio ad agitarmi.

"Non l'ho mai sentito nominare" mi risponde lui scuotendo la testa.

"Ma sì!" interviene il suo collega "È un personaggio di quei racconti gialli che vanno tanto di moda adesso … 'Le avventure di Sherlock Holmes'! Non le hai mai lette?"

"No" risponde lui, stringendosi nelle spalle.

"Meritano" continua l'altro "Ti consiglio di leggerle. Comunque lei è veramente forte" dice rivolgendosi a me "Stavo quasi per cascarci. È uno scherzo, vero? Davvero divertente. Scusi, ma adesso deve andarsene, abbiamo da fare"

"Di cosa state parlando?" riesco a chiedere.

"Senta" mi dice l'agente cercando di apparire paziente "Ho riso al suo scherzo ma ora basta. Noi dobbiamo lavorare. Se ne vada prima che le faccia una multa"

Esco da Scotland Yard come un sonnambulo. Davvero. Non. Capisco. Cosa. Stia. Succedendo.

'Le avventure di Sherlock Holmes'? Sicuramente sta parlando del mio blog! Eppure sembrava parlarne come qualcosa di inventato, qualcosa di non reale. Invece Sherlock è reale! È vero! Anche Lestrade è vero! Domani tornerò. Sono sicuro che quell'agente mi ha solo preso in giro. Perché avrebbe dovuto farlo, però?

Sono quasi certo che sotto tutto questo casino c'è Mycroft. Chiamo un taxi.

"Mi porti al Diogenes Club, per favore"

"Dove?" mi chiede l'uomo girandosi verso di me.

"Al Diogenes Club!" ripeto io "A Pall Mall!"

"Signore, io conosco Londra come le mie tasche e sono più che certo che non esiste nessun Diogenes Club, tantomeno a Pall Mall"

Lo guardo a bocca aperta per qualche istante. La cosa si sta facendo sempre più assurda.

"Mi porti al Bart's, allora" dico infine, sconfitto.

Lui annuisce, si gira di nuovo verso la strada e ingrana la marcia. Sarah ha il turno di notte. Posso andare da lei.

Tutto quello che credevo reale si sta trasformando in una mera illusione. Devo controllare. Sarah l'ho vista, stamattina. Era vera. Era vera! Era vera quando mi ha portato il thermos con il caffè! Era vero quel caffè!

Non me lo sono immaginato! Era vero Sherlock, ieri notte, quando mi ha tenuto sveglio con quel suo stramaledettissimo violino! Era vero! Ora, però, è sparito. È sparito il violino, è sparito il suo numero di cellulare, le sue provette, i suoi scarti di cadaveri, suo fratello persino (ce ne vuole, per far sparire Mycroft!).

Devo avere un aspetto orribile, perché quando varco la soglia dell'ambulatorio, Sarah mi guarda preoccupata. La stanza è deserta, così posso lasciarmi andare.

"Cos'hai?" mi chiede avvicinandosi.

"Sto impazzendo, Sarah" dico io, buttandomi sulla prima sedia disponibile.

"Me ne sono accorta" mi risponde lei poggiandomi una mano sulla spalla "Forse dovresti prenderti una pausa, smettere di scrivere per un po' e dedicarti solo allo studio medico. No, meglio, lascia perdere anche il lavoro. Vai a farti una vacanza, lontano da Londra!"

"Scrivere mi aiuta, Sarah, mi distende i nervi. Anche la mia psicoterapeuta mi ha incoraggiato a farlo!"

"Non ai livelli a cui sei arrivato tu" mi dice lei, aggrottando la fronte "Sei addirittura arrivato a parlare di Sherlock come se esistesse veramente! Forse non te ne rendi conto, Arthur, ma ti stai immedesimando troppo nella storia. Anche stamattina mi hai detto che Sherlock ti ha tenuto sveglio suonando il violino. Lui non può tenerti sveglio suonando il violino, non esiste!"

"Arthur?" chiedo, interrompendola "Chi è Arthur?"

"Oh mio Dio" dice lei portandosi le mani alla bocca "Non sai più nemmeno chi sei?"

"Sono John Watson!" dico io con energia "Non so chi sia questo Arthur di cui stai parlando! Guarda! Anche la mia carta d'identità lo dice!"

Prendo il portafogli ed estraggo la carta d'identità. C'è la mia foto. Bene. Leggo il nome. Mi gira la testa. Sto per svenire.

Arthur Conan Doyle.

Chi è? Sono io? Sono io?!

"Arthur?" mi chiama lei, correndo verso di me con un bicchiere d'acqua dove sta mescolando un po' di zucchero "Bevi questo, ti farà bene. Sei così pallido!"

"Grazie" dico io, accettando l'acqua zuccherata. In effetti ne sento davvero bisogno. Mi mancano le forze. Sto per cedere.

"La cosa deve essere più grave del previsto" dice lei avvicinandosi al telefono.

Alza la cornetta e compone un numero breve.

"Tom? Sono Sarah. Potresti venire su un attimo? … È per Arthur. Si è di nuovo identificato con il suo personaggio e crede che le storie che scrive siano vere … Va bene, ti aspetto"

Ascolto inorridito la telefonata. Avrà telefonato a qualche strizzacervelli dell'ospedale? Per me? Assurdo! Io non sono pazzo! Non sono pazzo! Non sono pazzo!

"Non sono pazzo!" urlo "Perché hai chiamato lo psicologo?! Non sono pazzo! Io sono John Watson!"

"Calmati, Arthur. Vedrai che andrà tutto bene"

"Bene un corno!" urlo io. Ormai ho davvero perso il lume della ragione "Sherlock è scomparso, anche Mycroft è scomparso! Perfino Lestrade non c'è più! Poi stamattina una donna che si è spacciata per una mia paziente mi ha portato a casa ma non a Baker Street! Cosa vuol dire? È uno scherzo? Eh? È stato Moriarty ad organizzare tutto? Rispondi, Sarah! Scommetto che sei implicata anche tu! Non mi chiameresti 'Arthur' se non fosse così!"

"Ti chiamo con il tuo nome" mi dice lei, paziente "Davvero, Arthur, dovresti cercare di calmarti"

"Non voglio calmarmi!" urlo "Non voglio calmarmi! Non chiamarmi Arthur! Sono John! John, capito? John Watson! John Watson! John Watson! Dove è Sherlock? voglio vederlo! Dove è? Dimmelo! SHERLOCK! SHERLOCK! SHE …"

Sento che qualcuno mi sta torcendo un braccio e un dolore acuto a livello della spalla. Le ultime cose che riesco a percepire sono delle mani che mi trasportano di peso su un lettino e la voce di Sarah che ringrazia Tom per l'aiuto. Poi più nulla.

"Dottore! Dottore!"

Una voce di donna mi riporta alla realtà. Quello, e il dolore lancinante che avverto alla spalla. Mi sono addormentato di nuovo nel mio studio. Eppure ricordo bene di essere stato sedato e di essere stato disteso su un lettino dell'ambulatorio …

"Sì?" dico, stiracchiandomi "Oh, ciao Sarah"

Momento di panico. Cerco il mio portafogli. La carta d'identità. La mia foto. Bene.

John Hamish Watson.

Sospirone di solievo.

"Tutto bene, John?" mi chiede la donna "Ti devi essere addormentato. C'è un paziente che ti sta aspettando"

"Scusa" dico, rimettendo tutto a posto "Stanotte Sherlock mi ha tenuto svegli quasi fino all'alba con quel suo violino"

Lei ride di gusto.

"Ti preparo un caffè bello forte, allora" dice uscendo "Posso far passare il paziente?"

"Cosa? Ah, sì, certo"

In meno di dieci minuti mi sono liberato di tre pazienti (banali raffreddori) e posso bermi in tranquillità il caffè. Prendo il cellulare e scorro la rubrica. Sotto la lettera 'S' trovo 'Sherlock'. Inoltro la chiamata.

Il telefono suona libero, ma lui ci mette qualche minuto prima di rispondere. Tipico.

"Che vuoi John?" la sua voce bassa mi rassicura.

"Nulla" dico "Come stai?"

"Stai diventando pazzo?" mi chiede.

In effetti ha ragione. Perché dovrei telefonargli solo per chiedergli come sta? Inoltre stamattina l'ho pesantemente insultato per il suo concerto notturno. Almeno è reale. È vivo e reale. Ogni tanto mi capita di domandarmi se esista veramente una persona come lui. È troppo perfetto. Anche con i suoi difetti, mi appare perfetto. Non lo vorrei diverso da com'è. Per nessun motivo al mondo.

"No" dico ridendo "Per fortuna no"

*2 Upper Wimpole Street è l'indirizzo dove viveva Arthur Conan Doyle


	4. Molly Hooper

**Molly Hooper**

Non sapeva con esattezza come tutto era cominciato. Era accaduto così velocemente e in modo talmente inaspettato da prenderla totalmente alla sprovvista.

Così ora, quando si guardava la mano sinistra, continuava a domandarsi se quell'anello con diamante glielo aveva veramente regalato Sherlock Holmes.

Era successo durante una lunga notte all'obitorio. Lei aveva il turno di notte e lui si annoiava, evidentemente, e non riusciva a dormire nel suo appartamento di Baker Street. L'aveva raggiunta nel bel mezzo di un'autopsia e aveva cominciato a ronzarle attorno come al solito, ruffiano come un gatto che vuole un favore. Lei lo aveva accolto con la stessa rassegnazione con la quale si può accogliere un gatto che viene a grattarti la porta nel bel mezzo della notte in cerca di riparo dalla pioggia. Lui aveva fatto qualche accenno al suo nuovo taglio di capelli – in effetti era stata dalla parrucchiera quella mattina – e si era immerso nell'analisi di un esperimento al quale lavorava da qualche giorno.

Dopo circa mezz'ora lei lo aveva raggiunto nel laboratorio e aveva cominciato ad analizzare a sua volta i campioni appena estratti dal corpo. Lui aveva sollevato lo sguardo dal microscopio e l'aveva osservata a lungo.

Strano.

"Sei proprio carina, così" aveva ribadito, nonostante solitamente ritenesse inutile ripetere dei concetti, soprattutto quando si trattava di complimenti.

Troppo strano.

"Grazie, Sherlock, ma l'hai già detto" si era schermita lei, arrossendo come un'adolescente.

"Lo ripeto perché è vero, Molly" aveva risposto lui, girando il viso in modo da nasconderlo alla sua vista. Un momento, mi stava nascondendo il viso?

Sempre più strano.

"C'è qualcosa che non va, Sherlock?" gli chiese lei, preoccupata che l'uomo avesse ormai perso completamente il senno.

"No, va tutto benissimo. Va sempre benissimo quando ci sei tu con me, Molly"

Se possibile la donna era diventata ancora più rossa.

"Perché me lo chiedi?"

"Non lo so ..." rispose lei, leggermente imbarazzata "Sembri diverso ..."

"Diverso?" chiese lui, con un'ingenuità nella voce che la sorprese. Si alzò e andò a specchiarsi nel riflesso della finestra "Non mi sembra!"

"Intendo dire nel comportamento … sei così dolce … non mi fai mai complimenti ..."

"Forse finalmente ho scoperto quanto sei bella e straordinaria, Molly" rispose lui, evitando accuratamente di guardarla in viso.

Si diresse verso la sua giacca e, dopo un iniziale momento di esitazione, ne estrasse un piccolo pacchetto blu. Rimase a soppesarlo qualche minuto prima di decidersi a tornare indietro. Aveva il viso rosso per l'imbarazzo e sembrava non sapere da dove cominciare per spiegarsi. Anche Molly, nel frattempo, era arrossita. Il cuore cominciò a batterle a mille per l'emozione. Sherlock aveva appena preso un regalo per lei? _Figuriamoci_, le sussurrò una voce nella sua testa _Perché dovrebbe prendere un regalo per me? _In fin dei conti siamo soli qui … Perché dovrebbe tirarlo fuori se deve darlo a qualcun altro? A chi, poi? Alla Donna? A Irene Alder? Allora perché farlo vedere a me? Vuole farmi soffrire ancora di più?

Il profondo dialogo interiore di Molly fu bruscamente interrotto da Sherlock.

"Molly ..."

"Dimmi, Sherlock ..."

"Ascolta, so che forse questo non è il luogo più appropriato per dirti questa cosa, ma non posso più resistere. So che probabilmente in un parco avrebbe fatto un effetto diverso, ma questo è il luogo dove ti ho conosciuta , così ho pensato che fosse perfetto per lo scopo"

"Per quale scopo?" chiese Molly titubante.

Sherlock, ancora più titubante di lei, scartò l'involucro del pacchetto e ne emerse una scatolina di velluto blu, decorata con sottili arabeschi argentati. Il suo viso pallido divenne ancora più rosso per l'emozione.

"Molly, vorresti sposarmi?" le disse, e le porse la scatolina.

Molly l'afferrò con mani tremanti e l'apri con fatica, tanta era l'agitazione che la scuoteva. All'interno c'era un anello con un solitario bellissimo. Non era troppo piccolo ma neanche esageratamente grande. Era proprio della misura giusta.

"Sherlock … è per me?" chiese, ormai con le lacrime agli occhi, porgendogli la mano.

"Certo che è per te" rispose lui sfilando l'anello dalla scatolina e infilandoglielo delicatamente al dito "Allora, vuoi farmi l'onore di diventare mia moglie?" chiese infine, inchinandosi al suo cospetto come un principe d'altri tempi.

Molly aveva la gola chiusa dall'emozione e si limitò ad annuire, più felice che mai.

Il resto della notte lo passò come in trance. Le sembrava tutto un sogno, un bellissimo, straordinario sogno dal quale avrebbe voluto non svegliarsi mai.

Nei giorni seguenti era andata sempre meglio. Sherlock era sempre pieno di premure per lei. Già la mattina dopo entrò in laboratorio con due tazze di caffè fumante.

"Lungo, con un goccio di panna e un cucchiaino di miele, come piace a te" le aveva detto entrando e posandoglielo vicino al microscopio.

"Gra-grazie" aveva risposto lei.

"C'è qualcosa che non va?" le aveva chiesto lui, guardandola preoccupato.

"No, non è nulla, solo ..."

"Hai cambiato idea?" le chiese lui, visibilmente allarmato "Non vuoi più sposarmi?"

Lei sobbalzò a quella domanda, posta con un tono di voce così incerto e spaventato. Si guardò la mano, dove ancora brillava il solitario sul suo anello.

"No, Sherlock" aveva risposto, sorridendo "Non preoccuparti"

Nei giorni seguenti non era andata diversamente. Lui le portava il caffè ogni mattina e il pomeriggio una tazza di té. A pranzo, poi, anche se non mangiava, restava ugualmente con lei per farle compagnia e per guardarla. Si piazzava davanti a lei e restava ad osservarla finché non aveva finito. Molly non sapeva se sentirsi compiaciuta o spaventata da questo comportamento. Sembrava tutto così assurdo!

Così anche quella mattina si ritrovò a pensare se quello fosse un sogno o se veramente Sherlock le avesse chiesto di sposarlo. Osservava il diamante come faceva ogni mattina. Per qualche minuto lo guardava, sperando che non scomparisse, che fosse reale. Infatti il diamante rimaneva lì. Anche quel giorno non fece eccezione, come non la fece Sherlock, entrando con il consueto caffè del mattino.

"Buongiorno Amore!" le disse con un sorriso che avrebbe fatto sciogliere chiunque "Ti ho portato il caffè e anche una brioche alla crema!"

"Grazie Sherlock" rispose lei, prendendo la tazza che lui le offriva insieme ad un sacchetto bianco dove c'era la brioche "Non dovevi disturbarti"

"Questo e altro per la mia adorata Principessa!" rispose lui con un breve inchino.

"Lestrade mi ha mandato questi campioni da analizzare" disse lei, imbarazzata, cercando di cambiare discorso, porgendogli una fiala con un liquido scuro.

"Adesso non sono imoprtanti" rispose Sherlock prendendole di mano la fiala per posarla poi sul tavolo "Adesso sei importante tu"

"Ma, Sherlock, dobbiamo lavorare!"

"Non mi interessa"

"Suvvia, Sherlock! Non fare il bambino capriccioso!" disse lei ridendo "Ora dobbiamo davvero metterci a lavorare!"

Sherlock, seppur recalcitrando, aveva annuito e, afferrata nuovamente la fiala che Molly gli aveva dato, si era messo all'opera davanti al suo microscopio preferito. Nonostante avesse deciso di riprendere a lavorare, ogni tanto Molly lo scopriva a spiarla con la coda dell'occhio, per poi distogliere lo sguardo e sorridere, diventando rosso come un peperone. Sembrava un adolescente alla sua prima cotta eppure le aveva addirittura chiesto di sposarla.

Erano cose che solo una persona come Sherlock Holmes poteva fare. Uno come lui non era adatto alle cose 'normali'. Doveva per forza sorprenderti. Nel bene o nel male sapeva sempre come far rimanere a bocca aperta i suo interlocutori e, nonostante lo conoscesse da tanti anni, Molly rimaneva sempre a bocca aperta davanti a lui. Davanti a quei suoi comportamenti così strani e imprevedibili, davanti alla sua bellezza, così perfetta da sembrar provenire da un altro mondo, davanti a quella sua risata, che aveva scoperto da poco e che le era piaciuta così tanto, davanti a quell'anello, promessa di matrimonio alla quale lei aveva rinunciato da anni ed era arrivata in un modo così inaspettato e improvviso.

Molly stava quasi per rimproverarlo dicendogli di smettere di distrarsi, quando arrivò Anderson.

"Buongiorno dottoressa Hooper" disse rivolto a lei "Ciao Stramboide" disse poi rivolto a Sherlock. Lui non rispose. Si limitò a grugnire un sì in risposta, per poi tornare al suo campione da analizzare.

"Guarda che sono venuto qui per te, Stramboide" disse Anderson a voce alta "Ti ho portato altri campioni da analizzare. Vedi di farlo prima possibile, altrimenti mi vedrò costretto a fare rapporto all'Ispettore Lestrade"

"Sì, Anderson" rispose lui afferrando al volo ciò che l'altro gli aveva lanciato con malagrazia "Cercherò di fare più velocemente possibile"

"Sì Signore" disse lui per correggerlo "Quando ti rivolgi a me devi chiamarmi 'Signore', capito?"

"Sì, Signore" rispose lui annuendo "Ho capito, Signore"

"Molto bene" riprese Anderson incrociando le braccia dietro la schiena "Cosa stavamo dicendo? Ah, giusto! Le analisi … i risultati li voglio pronti al massimo per domani mattina.

Sherlock guardò il pacco e anche Molly lo osservò allibita.

"Ma ..." cercò di protestare Sherlock "Sono troppe provette! Dovrò lavorare tutta la notte per farcela!"

"Allora ti consiglio di non perdere tempo, giusto?" chiese Anderson con una vocetta falsamente mielosa.

"Ma .." riprese Sherlock "Questo sarebbe un tuo lavoro, o sbaglio? Io dovrei solo collaborare!"

"Noi chiudiamo un occhio sul tuo consumo di cocaina o sbaglio? Chiudiamo uno occhio quando ti porti via qualche prova senza permesso o sbaglio? Chiudiamo un occhio quando ti intrufoli senza autorizzazione nella scena del crimine o sbaglio?"

"No, non sbagli ..."

"Non sbaglia!" lo corresse di nuovo "Ricordati che devi darmi del 'lei'"

"No, non sbaglia … Signore"

"Molto bene" disse infine "Adesso mettiti al lavoro! Muoviti!"

sherlock non rispose ma si afrettò ad aprire il pacco pieno di provette che Anderson gli aveva portato.

"Arrivederci dottoressa Hooper" le disse prima di uscire "Non so come abbia potuto accettare di sposare uno sfigato come lui! Bah!" e si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

Quando anche il rumore dei suoi passi svanì, Sherlock si abbandonò sul microscopio, cercando maldestramente di ricacciare indietro le lacrime di frustrazione.

"Perché ti lasci maltrattare così?" gli chiese lei "Non lo hai mai fatto!"

"Sono troppo ricattabile" rispose lui "Hai sentito, no? La cocaina, le prove trafugate … e poi se voglio continuare ad analizzare le scene del crimine devo continuare a fare quello che mi dice, altrimenti mi sbatterà in prigione!"

"Non dire così!"

"Poi, in fin dei conti, ha ragione!"

"Su cosa?" gli chiese lei, senza riuscire a credere alle sue orecchie.

"Ha ragione, non so come una donna perfetta e bella come te abbia potuto accettare di sposare uno sfigato come me ..." rispose lui, mentre le prime lacrime cominciavano a solcargli il viso.

"Non dire così, Sherlock, ti prego ..." disse lei, a disagio "Ti amo, lo sai che ti amo, no? Sono io che mi sento onorata della tua proposta di matrimonio … perciò ti prego di smetterla di dire cose del genere!"

Sherlock annuì ma non poté fermare il pianto che, nel frattempo, si era fatto più intenso.

"Scusa" disse infine, quando i singhiozzi cessarono "Mi dispiace tanto, non avrei dovuto comportarmi così ..."

"Va tutto bene, Sherlock, va tutto bene" lo rassicurò lei, andando ad abbracciarlo.

Lui rispose all'abbraccio come un bambino bisognoso delle cure della mamma, dell'affetto di qualcuno disposto ad amarlo per quello che era, senza condizioni. Molly Hooper era quella persona.

Lo era davvero?

"Vai a lavarti il viso" gli disse, come avrebbe fatto con un bambino "Intanto ti preparo una tazza di tè"

Sherlock annuì e si alzò per andare a sciacquarsi gli occhi, rossi e gonfi di pianto.

Molly andò stancamente verso la stanzetta dove c'era il bollitore per il tè e ripensò a quello che era successo.

Vedere e sentire Sherlock così disarmato e vulnerabile l'aveva atterrata. Davvero lei era la donna giusta per lui? Davvero lui era l'uomo giusto per lei? La domanda di Anderson cominciò pian piano a trapanarle il cervello. Aveva ragione lui? Sherlock era diventato davvero uno sfigato? Era diventato più dolce, più premuroso, meno attaccato al lavoro, ma era anche totalmente privo di spina dorsale. Non sapeva neanche rispondere a tono a quel cretino di Anderson. Si guardò l'anello. Il diamante brillava sotto la luce della lampada. Doveva dirglielo.

Doveva dirgli che non l'avrebbe più sposato, che avrebbe donato il suo cuore a qualcuno più meritevole di lui. Lo avrebbe fatto soffrire, ma sarebbe stato meglio farlo il prima possibile, prima che lui si affezionasse troppo a lei, anche se in realtà sembrava averlo già fatto.

Accese il bollitore e si sedette lì davanti, aspettando che l'acqua raggiungesse la temperatura ideale. Normalmente lo avrebbe lasciato lì, ma oggi non se la sentiva di tornare in laboratorio dove, nel frattempo, era tornato Sherlock. Gli occhi non erano più così rossi, ma si vedeva che aveva pianto e che un'intensa sofferenza interiore deformava i tratti del suo viso, di solito così perfetti.

Ogni tanto guardava nella sua direzione, cercando di intercettare il suo sguardo, ma lei lo distoglieva sempre, incapace di reggere quel dolore, incapace di dirgli che non lo amava più. Alla fine, rassegnata, chiuse gli occhi. Aveva lavorato parecchio, in quel periodo così appena appoggiò la testa alla mano aperta, il sonno arrivò a prenderla in pochi minuti.

Si risvegliò con il fischio del bollitore. In fianco c'erano già le loro tazze con la bustina, pronte per essere riempite di acqua calda.

Staccò la spina al bollitore e sollevò la caraffa per versare il liquido sulle tazze. Fu in quel momento che lo vide. O meglio, che non lo vide.

L'anello era scomparso.

Qualcuno glielo aveva rubato! Guardò Sherlock. Era seduto, impassibile, al suo posto. Gli occhi erano limpidi e cristallini, glaciali, come al solito. Anche da quella distanza riusciva a percepire il freddo cinismo che emanavano.

Non era possibile! Che si fosse arrabbiato? Che avesse cominciato a fare i capricci come un bambino e per ripicca le avesse rubato l'anello?

Impossibile. Non aveva il sonno così pesante, anche se da parte di Sherlock si sarebbe potuta aspettare un tocco degno di un ladro professionista. Eppure non doveva aver dormito tanto. Giusto cinque o sei minuti, il tempo che il bollitore ci aveva messo a scaldare l'acqua, eppure … negli occhi di lui non si vedeva la minima traccia di pianto. Erano puliti e lui osservava il campione sul microscopio con la solita solerzia.

Afferrò le tazze e si avviò verso di lui che, in quel momento, aveva preso il cellulare per fare una chiamata.

"Dove sono i miei campioni, Anderson?" chiese rivolto al telefono "Se fosse per te tutte le prove andrebbero distrutte! Passami Lestrade, per favore, mi viene il mal di testa quando parlo con te. Lestrade? Quando avrò i campioni dell'ultima scena del crimine? Ho fatto una lista accurata, eppure non sono ancora arrivati! … Se ti affidi a quel deficiente devi essere proprio alla frutta! … Non mi interessa! Digli che li voglio qui al massimo tra un'ora!"

Chiuse bruscamente la telefonata senza neanche salutare.

"Oh, Molly, grazie, il tè"

"Non c'è di che" rispose lei, disorientata.

"Per caso hai visto il mio anello?" gli chiese titubante, pentendosi immediatamente di aver pronunciato quella domanda.

"Anello?" chiese Sherlock, girandosi un secondo per guardarla, per poi tornare a fissare il microscopio "Non avevi nessun anello"

Lei lo guardò per qualche istante, confusa. Non aveva nessun anello? Ma il solitario … la dichiarazione … ripercorse gli ultimi mesi e si rese conto della realtà. Era stato tutto un sogno.

Un incubo, per la precisione. Il suo più bel sogno corrispondeva al suo peggiore incubo. Se Sherlock si fosse dichiarato a lei in quel modo, se avesse avuto un carattere più arrendevole, più dolce, meno arrogante e saccente, se avesse implorato il suo amore … non sarebbe stato più Sherlock, l'uomo di cui si era innamorata.

C'era poco da fare. Le non si era innamorata di un tenero gattino nero che chiede riparo dalla pioggia nelle fredde notti d'inverno.

Lei si era innamorata di una pantera, sempre indipendente e fiera, che vagava nella giungla e solo quando voleva lei si concedeva o faceva finta di concedersi per qualche momento di intimità. Una pantera decisa, orgogliosa e consapevole del suo valore. Ecco l'uomo di cui Molly si era innamorata.

Un uomo inavvicinabile eppure così affascinante. La attraeva e la spaventava. Lo temeva ma non avrebbe potuto fare a meno di lui. Lo vedeva come una pantera chiusa nella gabbia di uno zoo e questo la riempiva di tristezza. Lui non aveva niente a che fare con quel mondo. Con Anderson, così indisponente e incompetente, con Lestrade, così cieco da non vedere il suo vero valore. Quelli erano i turisti che si soffermavano come ebeti a guardarlo attraverso le sbarre e facendogli fotografie come un fenomeno da circo.

L'unico degno della sua presenza era John, il guardiano dello zoo che, premuroso, gli offriva il cibo e cercava di farlo sentire come a casa sua, per quello che riusciva.

L'unica intrusa era lei. Che ruolo aveva, lei, in quel teatrino?

"Cosa c'è, Molly?" gli chiese lui, riportandola alla realtà.

"Nulla, nulla" rispose lei scuotendo la testa "Ti piace il tè?" chiese poi, arrossendo leggermente.

"Sì" si limitò a rispondere lui, bevendone un sorso e posando di nuovo la tazza sul mobile "Grazie" aggiunse infine, regalandole un breve sorriso.

Si girò di scatto per nascondere l'emozione e il largo sorriso che le illuminava il viso.

Lei non aveva parte in quel teatrino ma aveva il sommo privilegio di poter osservare quella maestosa pantera nel suo ambiente naturale, vederlo sorridere soddisfatto, aiutarlo. Lei era lì per aiutarlo, per sostenerlo. Niente di più, niente di meno, e se questo le avrebbe permesso di ammirare la sua bellezza, seppure da lontano, avrebbe continuato ad aiutarlo fino alla fine dei suoi giorni.


End file.
